


America's Christmas

by Eddys OC One Shots (EdinaSaunders)



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/Eddys%20OC%20One%20Shots
Summary: Hollie gets a little overwhelmed planning a White House Christmas, but Mellie gives her all the reassurance she needs.
Relationships: Mellie Grant/Hollie Foster (OC), Mellie Grant/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	America's Christmas

Hollie sat in a mountain of fabric swatches, china patterns and garland samples, looking at them all with such confusion that it was starting to give her a headache. There was altogether too many options and yet not one of them seemed to be what she was looking for. "Not so easy being First Lady, is it," Mellie asked, stepping into the room with an amused smile. Hollie cast a glance over her shoulder from her spot on the floor, finding a visit from Mellie a more than welcome distraction. With all the stuff surrounding her however, she didn’t dare try to get up on her own to go over to her.

"Oh, no, it’s absolutely a blast, Mellie. I don’t know why you ever complained about the job," Hollie snarked. She was nearly ready to tear her hair out and she wasn’t hiding it well. Not that she could hide anything she was feeling from Mellie had her life depended on it.

"Here, let’s at least get you off of the floor," Mellie offered, extending her hand to help Hollie get up and out of her nest made of Christmas decor. "Just a tip, you can never go wrong with the classics," she advised.

"I know, but this isn’t a classic presidency, Mel," Hollie explained as she got to her feet, releasing Mellie's hand so she could brush off some of the stray sparkles and pieces of tinsel left on her. "Nothing about this, about _us_ , screams classic. I thought we could do something different, make this White House truly feel like ours. I want to put a rainbow of ornaments in the garland that hangs outside, and our main tree could be decorated in multicolored lights and tinsel."

Mellie furrowed her brow. "Isn’t that a bit ostentatious, dear," she asked, concerned about the sparkling, yet frenzied look in Hollie's eyes.

"Sure, it _sounds_ that way, but it won’t be. You know me by now. I’ll make sure it’s tasteful, but a bit of extra color couldn’t hurt, could it?"

"I suppose you’re right," Mellie conceded with a sigh. "We came here to overhaul this White House and that’s what we're going to do. You may not be the official First Lady yet, but you’re going to make a great one. It’s mostly behind the scenes grunt work that earns you no recognition, but it matters, and you figured that out a lot quicker than I did."

Mellie looked at Hollie with a profound respect and admiration for her that she hardly ever showed for anyone. She took her hand again, and gave it a small squeeze. "I guess I should let you get back to it," she said. "Enjoy planning and designing America's Christmas. You’ll be lucky to get a thank you, but you can always count on having one person who knows what it’s like." With a wink, Mellie let go of Hollie's hand and walked off. America's Christmas, huh? It might appear that way, but really she was planning a Christmas only for the two of them.


End file.
